


Good With This

by natacup82



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jane lifts her gun, “Stop right there, what’s the line Fran Fine?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good With This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treble/gifts).



> There's one major character death mentioned in passing but takes place "off screen". Lyrics from TLC.

When the reports start coming out of Wilmette Jane makes Brad take a day off work to go over supplies and the plan.

“Non-perishable food?”

“Check,” Brad says putting the last of many cans in a plastic bin.

“Guns and ammo?” Jane asks hovering over her laptop to complete the order on used u-haul trailer.

“Check!” Brad says and then he stops looking up from the shotgun shells and asks, “Are you sure this is necessary? I don’t really think some guy doing bath salts is a sign of the apocalypse”.

“Babe, Kerkovich women have always been able to tell when things are about to go tits up. It’s how we survived WWI and II. So just sit back and let mama take charge okay?”

Brad puts his hands up and backs away, “Okay, okay, just as long as we have extra supplies of my lotions and my creams.”

Jane smiles, “They should be in the box near the stairs,” and gets back to inventory.

They don’t know when this thing will really start but Jane isn’t taking any chances. 

A week later life as they know it ends.

***

“Pick up the pace Max, this is a sprint not a damn marathon!” Jane yells jogging for gate..

She unlocks the other gate and sets up a defensive position, gun pointed back toward the corner and waits for Max to catch up. There’s no point in putting whoever’s on inner gate duty to work before Max is in, if he makes it back running like a stupid idiot.

Max comes running a few seconds later, backpack still intact but shirt disheveled.

Jane lifts her gun, “Stop right there, what’s the line Fran Fine?”

Max gasps trying to catch his breath and yells, “Do we really have to do this, there are zombies back there!”

Jane raises an eyebrow and says, “You can give me the line or I can shoot out your kneecaps. Your choice bud.”

“Fine. but I’m not dancing this time! _I need it in the morning or the middle of the night, ain’t too proud to beg_.” Max sings, and then yells, “now can I pass the barricade?”

“Yeah, I guess that was good enough. Although a selection from _Mandonna_ would have been better.” Jane says, opening the gate.

“Complicated numbers are how we lost Dave,” Max says slipping in through the gap and then, “I like to keep it short and sweet. Besides all of this forced cardio is not good for me!” 

Jane locks up the other gate and starts walking toward the second gate and says, “You should have thought of that before you drank the last of the booze.”

THE END


End file.
